


A Succubus Tale (Series) Pt.2

by CosmicPrincess



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Steve Rodgers - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Other, Steve Rodgers - Freeform, Steve Rodgers fluff, avengers fandom - Freeform, avengers fanfic - Freeform, avengers x reader - Freeform, marvel fanfic, marvel x reader - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPrincess/pseuds/CosmicPrincess
Summary: You’ve made it to Stark tower. Where You got ran over by Steve and met the rest of the team. Well most of them anyway. The meeting has begun and Tony is introducing you, while trying to convince you to join the Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not the best when it comes to following writing rules. I pretty much write how I want to, so if you’re a stickler for grammar and what not just ignore it or don’t read loll (I’m nice I promise). Some Violence, Swearing, Anxiety, light fluff, Kissing, Some Kinks, Light Smut.

“So, team this is Y/N and she may well be the newest member of the Avengers” Tony said looking directly at me.

 

Everyone turned to face to me and I felt like I was going to puke.

 

“So, what’s your special skill or power?” Natasha said as she uncrossed her legs and sat up in her chair.

 

“I…. well…ummmmm?” What the shit was my power anyway? I looked down into my lap and began fidgeting with my fingers.

 

“To tell you the truth I’m not entirely sure myself. I guess people just do things for me when I ask them to or something I don’t know?”

 

“Show me, ask me to do something.” She said her eyes brightening in anticipation.

 

I snapped my head up in shock. 

 

“You mean right now?” 

 

Natasha giggled “Well yea when did you think I meant?” 

 

I turned to Tony and he nodded his head in agreement. I put my attention back on Natasha. 

 

“Make it something tough so we know it’s real.” 

 

I sat up straight and focused on what I wanted her to do, then I asked. 

 

“Natasha, can you lean over to Bruce kiss him on the cheek then the forehead and after that do a hand stand while singing Brittany Spears hit me baby one more time.” 

 

I could hear the snickers that came from the other Avengers. Tony was mid sip when I spoke and almost choked on his water. Her face contorted with resistance for split second before she leaned to her left and placed a gentle kiss on Bruce’s cheek which made his face turn beet red. Everyone gasped at the sight. She stood placed another kiss on his forehead and proceeded to walk to the corner of the office where she did a hand stand and sang the song I requested. We all sat there in silence equally shocked by the fact that she did as I asked and that she knew the words to the song word for word.

 

Once she completed her task she came out of the stand and turned to glare at the room, especially me. 

 

“what? You said make it hard.” I said in a shaky voice. 

 

She returned to her seat and placed her hand on the table avoiding eye contact with Bruce. She took in a deep breath and then spoke.

 

“If any of you ever speak of this again I will kill you…slowly and painfully.”

 

Everyone’s expression changed to one of fear and the tension in the room was permeable. 

 

“I must say you have a beautiful singing voice.” 

 

Natasha grabbed the letter opener from the middle of the table and launched it at Tony’s head. He barely dodged it.

 

“What too soon?” he asked shrugging his shoulders.

 

I felt bad for causing so much trouble, then again it wasn’t anything new. Tony pressed his watch, the lights in the room dimmed and he turned to face the screen. Surveillance footage of what happened at the bank began to play.  
There was me at the window talking to the teller with a few other people going about their business. Then the robbers burst in. At this point, everyone was freaking out including me. One of the robbers fires a warning shot in the air telling us to shut up and get on the ground and we did. A security guard decides to play hero and tries to stop them. The robbers made quick work of beating him to a pulp. One of the robbers went to the vault to collect the money but before they could escape the police arrived. A hostage situation began and just as the main robber was about to shoot the first hostage I yell to get his attention. He grabs me by the hair and lifts me from the floor roughly. I winced remembering the pain. He proceeds to pull me to the door to make a public spectacle of my death. He put the gun to my head and as he was about to pull the trigger I scream

 

“Why don’t you shoot yourself you disgusting fuck?” He then turns the gun on himself and shoots. Blood splatters on my face. I stand there in shock. The other robber Tries to run out the back but is caught by the police. The video cuts out.

 

“Jesus.” Bruce rubbed his beard.

 

“I didn’t mean for him to die! I was just so… so angry and scared and – “

 

“You did what you had to do you saved a lot of lives that day.” 

 

Steve said cutting off my rambling. I nodded my head accepting what happened. Tony sat at the head of the table and unbuttoned his jacket. 

 

“Steve’s right. Had you not intervened many if not all those people would be dead today. You displayed a lot of courage and selflessness. That’s exactly the reason I chose you to join the team. I you want to that is?” 

 

Before I had a chance to speak he opened a blue folder that had been sitting on the table.

 

“Now Bruce, Vision and I have a theory about your powers.” 

 

I looked at him with a confused face.

 

“We think your powers are exponentially stronger than just making people do what you ask or say. We think you can project and share thoughts or feelings onto others.” 

 

That much I kind of figured out myself.

 

“We also think you can inspire intense feelings of love and servitude.”

 

Bruce chimed in. “Basically, you can enslave people.” 

 

I was shook to the core. My eyes were wide as I looked back and forth from Tony to Bruce then Back to Tony. 

 

“Really?”

 

I asked not thinking I was capable of something like that. Tony turned the page in the folder and took his glasses off to look at me. 

 

“Yup, see our theory is that you feed off of these feelings the more you feel the stronger you become. You can also share the strength you amass and share the powers of others.” 

 

I put my hands up to my temples trying to process all this new information. Then a thought dawned on me. 

 

“Wait. How do you know all this?” Tony avoided my gaze.

 

“I may or may not have taken a blood sample of yours from the hospital.” I shot up from my seat. 

 

“You stole my blood!?” Tony waved his hands trying to calm me down.

 

“Well I didn’t think you would give me the blood willingly”

 

“So, you thought stealing it was a good idea. Yea you’re real smart.” I spat out in anger.

 

“Alright let’s all calm down. Take a deep breath that’s it, in and out” 

 

Bruce said trying to control the situation.

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” I said taking my seat again. 

 

Tony put his glasses back on. 

 

“I’m sorry for taking your blood without your permission. However, it doesn’t change what happened and the reason we’re all here today. The offer still stands. You can help us save so many more people just like the ones at the bank.”

 

I chewed on my bottom lip as I pondered the offer. Could I really be an Avenger? Could I do the incredible things these guys did every day? I thought to myself. If I could really do all those things Tony said then didn’t I have a responsibility to help people who can’t defend themselves?

 

“I’ll do it.” 

 

The words spilled out of my mouth before I had a chance to comprehend what I had said.

 

A smile formed on Tony’s face as he sat back in his chair. 

 

“Does anyone oppose Y/N joining the Avengers?” 

 

I looked at each of them one by one waiting for someone to say something. My heart beamed when they didn’t. “Then its settled.” Tony stood up and walked toward me. I stood up to meet him. 

 

“Welcome to the Avengers” He shook my hand and patted me on the back.

 

As everyone filed out of the conference room. Tony began to tell me what he had planned for me.

 

“So, I’m going to have your driver take you to headquarters. I already have a room ready for you. I took the liberty of having your stuff moved in from your apartment during the meeting.” 

 

I felt like I should be upset with him for moving my stuff but at this point I was just happy I didn’t have to do it. 

 

“We’ll start your training the day after tomorrow. I’ll give you a day to get adjusted to your new living situation. These are your keys.” 

 

I took the keys he handed me. We took the elevator down and he walked me through the lobby and to my car. As my driver was about to close my door Natasha jogged up to the car. 

 

“Hey do you mind if I ride with you? I don’t feel like being stuck in a car with a bunch of boys.” 

 

I chuckled at her calling Bruce, Bucky and Steve boys and not men. I knew she respected them but it was nice to know she had a sense of humor.

 

“Sure. Come in.” 

 

I slid over to the other side of the car and she got in. During the drive, she told me how glad she was to have another girl on the team seeing as they were highly outnumbered by the boys. We arrived at the tower and Natasha showed me to my room. When I walked in I was more than surprised. Tony told me he prepared a room for me but It was more like small condo. There was a seating area with a couch, side chairs, a coffee table and a fairly large television mounted on the wall. “Not bad”I thought to myself. I made my way through the seating area and to my room which had all my stuff already set up. It gave the room a homey feel with a modern touch that I liked a lot. I decided to take the longest, hottest shower I had ever taken in my life. Avengers headquarters had great water pressure. I turned around and let the hot water hit my back. It hurt and felt good at the same time. After the day, I’ve had I needed this. I spent the next few hours binge watching Supernatural and going in and out of sleep. The grumbling of my stomach woke me up and I realized I hadn’t eaten anything all day.

 

I put on some sweat pants over the booty shorts I had. The PINK tank top I had on was decent enough to wear out. I made my way out of my room down the hall and to the elevators. As I got closer the common room / kitchen I heard voices talking and laughing. I turned the corner into the room. Vision and Wanda were in the kitchen cooking and joking around. Steve, Bucky and Sam were sitting around a table playing what seemed to be spades. Natasha and Bruce were seated at another table talking. I was greeted by a hail of “Hey” and “There you are”. I smiled and wondered what there was to eat in this place. Steve walked over to me and gave me a light hug. 

 

“You finally decided to join us” he said as he pulled away. “Sam, Wanda, Vision this is Y/N.”

 

“Nice to meet you Y/N.” Vision bowed his head to me a little.

 

“Nice to have another girl around.” 

 

Wanda said as she gently bumped Vision with her shoulder. Natasha chuckled.

 

“That’s what I said.” Bruce shook his head. Sam put his cards down and pointed at her. 

 

“You know what, that’s sexist and I for one am offended.” 

 

He pretended to be hurt by her statement. Everyone started laughing. 

 

“But really I’m glad you’re here Y/N” He said once he calmed down. 

 

“Thanks, I’m glad to be here.” 

 

I tucked some hair behind my ear and headed to the fridge. Everyone returned to their activities. I opened the fridge and found some cream cheese and bagels which is my fav so I was happy. I sat at the end of the table the boys were at took my phone out to be nosey on Instagram and began to eat my food. I was so into my phone that I didn’t notice everyone leave. Once I had my fill of social media tomfoolery I looked around and I was by myself. I didn’t mind because I was used to living alone. I washed my plate put it away and began to wonder the HQ not wanting to go back to bed since I had slept most of the day. During my exploration, I found the training rooms, the gym and the armory. I found myself very curious to see what kind of toys the team had hidden inside. There was a hand scan required to get in. I put my hand on it just for shits and giggles never thinking it would actually open.

 

“Identity confirmed welcome Y/N.”

 

I was more than surprised when the doors opened. Wow this man Tony works fast. I walked in impressed by how organized it was in there. I got to the knives and was mesmerized by the shiny surfaces. I had to stand on my tippy toes to try and reach this particular one with cool what I assume to be Japanese writing on it.

 

“You have good taste”

 

I almost jumped out of my skin how scared I was I whipped my head around to see who it was.

 

“Didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Bucky was walking towards me with a little smirk on his face.

 

“No, it’s ok I just didn’t think anyone else was up.”

 

I said catching my breath. It only took him a few strides to get where I was. He was wearing black sweats now. I’m beginning to see that black was a thing for him. I like it. His shirt was now a black muscle shirt. His metal arm in full view. Bucky was only a few inches away from me. Almost instinctively my hand began to move towards him. Not wanting to be rude stopped myself. I looked up at him.

 

“Can I?”

He gave a light nod of approval. I gently slid my hand down the cold metal until my fingertips were in his palm. Tracing the lines of the panels I asked. 

 

“Can you feel any of that?” A smirk formed at the corner of his mouth. 

 

“No.” His expression changed from amusement to sadness for a moment. He tried to hide it quickly but I saw. I took my hand away from his and placed it on his chest. He was hot to the touch. I left my hand there for a moment watching it move in and out with his breathing. 

 

“What about this?” I asked hand still pressed against him. I half expected him to pull away from me but he never did. He did the exact opposite he came closer pushing into my hand. Suddenly my body felt like it was on fire. Waves of heat began washing over me. I felt my breathing get deep and heavy. I hadn’t noticed but Bucky was dangerously close only a few centimeters separated us now. He bent down placing his forehead onto mine. His breath just as ragged as mine.

 

My hands shot up one cupping his face, the other wrapping around his neck. His hands gripped my waist pulling me into him and holding me there. I loved the feel of his firm hands on my body. I closed the distance between our lips kissing him deeply, my hands tangling in his dark hair. I could feel his flesh hand traveling from my waist, down my lower back to my ass. He groaned, his hand squeezing my ass before giving it a hard smack. I gasped throwing my head back reveling in the feeling of pain and pleasure. Bucky took this moment to go after my neck, licking, sucking and biting my sensitive skin.

 

“Bucky.” His name came out of my mouth, barely a whisper. 

 

I tugged at his hair pulling him from my neck wanting to feel his lips against mine again. He chuckled defiantly surprised by my aggressiveness. He kissed me rough. As if to prove who was really in charge. I wasn’t having that. I bit his bottom lip hard, pulling it a little with my teeth. That sent him over the edge. He growled pushing me up against the wall. My body hit the wall hard. The knives shook and almost fell down. His metal fingers traced a line from my belly button to my lips. I stuck my tongue out and licked the tip of his fingers. He must have really liked that because his breath caught in his throat. I felt his metal hand slide down and grip my neck. I bit my lip letting out a little moan not wanting him to have the satisfaction of knowing how much I loved it.

 

Bucky brought his face to mine our foreheads touching again. Both of our breathing ragged and uneven. He released my neck needing both hands to spin my body around. I placed my hands on the wall to brace myself up. Bucky pressed his body onto mine his hips instinctively grinding on my ass. He groaned, his face was at my neck I could feel the vibrations from his throat. I wanted to hear more of that. I pushed my hips back to meet his friction, I could feel his cock throbbing against me.

 

“Uhhhh…Fuuuuuuuck.” He bit down on my neck. I flinched feeling the cold of his metal hand reach into the band of my sweats and down to my dripping core.

Continued in Pt.3 Coming Soon…


	2. Feeding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now a part of The Avengers, you’ve moved into Avengers HQ met the rest of the team and settled in. While wondering you run into Bucky and you two have a steamy encounter, where you discover something new about your powers.

I flinched feeling the cold of his metal hand reach into the band of my sweats and down to my dripping core. His other arm wrapping around my waist pulling my hips away from the wall.

“Spread your legs a little for me sweetheart” He said placing kisses on my shoulder. 

 

I did as he asked while taking my hands off of the wall, to pull my sweats and then my panties off allowing him easier access to me. Bucky’s metal fingers caressed my folds with a gentleness didn’t expect from him. He went slow teasing me. A whimper escaped my lips begging him to do more. I could feel him smile into my neck as his fingers began rubbing tender circles on my clit.

 

My knees buckles, good thing he was holding me up with his arm or I might’ve been on the floor. I moaned grinding onto his fingers still wanting more. When he stopped, I groaned in frustration. His fingers slid back from my clit until one of them was slowly sliding inside me. I inhaled deeply enjoying the feeling of something filling me up. I arched my back and began moving my hips back and forth. His finger was at just the right angle hitting my spot perfectly. Bucky wrapped his arm around my waist even tighter stopping my movement.

 

“You just take what you want don’t you?” He asked releasing his grip on me to brush my hair away from my neck, then he was holding me again.

 

Slowly his finger began moving in and out. His lips attacking my neck once more this time he was relentless biting and sucking at my skin roughly. I knew a mark would be there for days but I didn’t care. He pulled his finger a third of the way out re adjusting his hand to place two fingers inside. I gasped at the feeling, I thought one of his fingers felt good but two of them was amazing. He explored the walls of my pussy gently with his fingers before he began pumping them in and out of me hard and fast.

 

At this point I was moaning so loud I was sure everyone in the building could hear me. I bit my lip feeling my wetness run down my leg. I’m sure his hand was covered by this time. I was getting so close. My walls began tightening around his fingers, waves of heat and pleasure consuming me. Bucky didn’t let up. His fingers pounding me in a way I’d never felt before. He pulled his head away from my neck to look at me.

 

“Look at that face.” He said smiling with satisfaction. I groaned reaching down pulling his hand from around my waist and placing his hand around neck.

 

I was done for. My eyes rolled back, I dug my nails into the skin of his arm. He growled, the speed of his fingers increasing. “I’m gonna cu- I’m cumi…” I couldn’t even form coherent sentences at this point. He groaned squeezing my neck even tighter. “Go ahead baby, cum all over my fingers.” My entire body tensed up, waves of intense pleasure washing over me, my walls contracting on Bucky’s fingers over and over again as I came all over him just like he wanted.

 

My breathing heavy and even. I stood in that same spot for another minute while I came down from my orgasmic high. Bucky kept his fingers inside me until I calmed down. Then he gently pulled them out. I shuddered feeling a bit of aftershock. I heard him chuckle. 

 

“What’s so funny?” I asked turning to face him smiling.

 

“Nothing, stay there.” He walked around the corner and to the back on the room grabbing towel. 

 

He brought it back and began cleaning me off and then himself. I was about to pull my clothes back on but he beat me to it gently pulling up my panties and sweats. He bent down and kissed me. I pulled back looking down at the bulge in his pants.

 

“What about you?”

 

“I’m fi…”

 

Bucky began to blink rapidly, he stumbled back a bit before catching himself. He shook his head trying to get rid of the dizziness. I walked over and rubbed his back. “Hey are you okay?” He brushed the hair from his face.

 

“Yea I’m okay. Sometimes I get these headaches, it’s nothing.”

 

“You scared me there for a sec.”

 

“Nah its nothing I’m good, but when did you get in here? I didn’t even hear the door open.”

 

“What do you mean?” I giggled. I assumed he meant when I first came into the room. 

 

“I mean I was here doing inventory on the armory because I couldn’t sleep and the next thing I know I have this headache and you’re here asking if I’m ok."

 

 

I took a step away so that could look him in the eyes. A serious expression was written on his face very different form the loving one he had just moment ago. 

 

 

“Bucky, you can’t be serious right now?” I stood there waiting for him to come to his senses.

 

“You’re telling me you don’t remember anything that just happened?”

 

 

“What exactly am I supposed to remember?”

 

 

“Come on you can’t just forget something like that?” He chuckled walking back to his station where he had been doing inventory. 

 

“I think you’re sleep deprived it’s pretty late and plus you start training in the morning, go and get some rest. I have work to do here anyway.” He was so cold to me. Did he really not remember what happened between us?

 

It literally just happened and it was amazing. You can’t just forget a moment like that. He turned to see me still standing in the same spot. He got up and walked over to me.

 

“Tell you what why don’t I walk you back to your room so you don’t get lost huh?”

 

I was at a loss for words it seemed like my feet just moved on their own. I was out of it the entire time we were walking when we finally got to my room Bucky said good night and left me there standing outside of my door in the middle of the night like some lost puppy.

 

 

I walked into my room a plopped on the bed face first. How could he just forget like that?I thought to myself. This man had just given me the best orgasm of my life and he didn’t even remember doing. I sat up racking my rain trying to figure out what could’ve happened to make him forget. It couldn’t be anything to do with hydra he’d been with the Avengers for two years straight and hydra was all but destroyed. Could it be some kind of trick? He could be pretending not to remember just to play with me…no Bucky isn’t the playing type as far as I know. I was a little upset but I decided to let it go, I’d never been the type to cry over a guy and I wasn’t about to start now. I crawled up my bed and just as I was about to climb under the covers this surge of energy came rushing through my body I looked down and my lower half was covered in this light pink smoke like cloud. Freaked out I ran to the full-length mirror on my wall and sure enough my whole entire body was cloaked in this thing, I had no idea what it was. It felt hot and tingly like electricity. I tried rubbing it off and that didn’t work. Then I absorbed it into my body through my skin. Now it felt good.

 

I felt powerful, sexy and strong. I couldn’t help but look into the mirror and loving what I saw. I decided to take some sexy selfies to showcase just how hot I was but I picked up my phone, it shattered in my hand. My other hand shot up to my mouth shock. The pieces of the broken phone fell to the floor. Next to me.

 

 

What just happened? I thought to myself I knew I wasn’t that strong before. I looked down at my hands. “What’s happening to me?” I said to myself alone in my room.

 

 

The next morning, I woke up to an alarm that was effective yet not harsh at all. It went off on its own when I opened my eyes. I sat up in bed feeling relaxed and euphoric. 

 

 

“Thank god last night was a dream” I said while yawing. When I placed my feet on the floor to get out of bed something poked me in the foot. I looked down to see what it was…and there was my phone in pieces on the floor. 

 

 

“Oh no, are you kidding me?” I through my hands in the air frustrated at the fact that all the events that took place last night were real. 

 

I went to the bathroom to get ready. I took a nice shower, brushed my teeth, I thought about washing my hair but I wasn’t mentally prepared for drying and styling and shit. I knew I was going to be training so I put on a pair black high waist leggings, a hot pink sports bra with straps that went down my torso, a black pull over hoodie that said baby girl on the front and some black and pink Nike free runs. If I was gonna go down there and get my ass beat I was going to look damn good doing it. I took one last look in the mirror spraying some chanel N°5 on my pulse points before walking out the door.

 

I walked into the common and headed straight for the fridge and grabbed a grapefruit and overnight oats I had made last night and some water. I grabbed a plate, spoon, some sugar for my grapefruit and sat at the middle table. I guess today was sleep in day and I never got the memo because it seemed like I was the only one awake. I sat alone eating for about ten minutes when everyone started rolling in. “Look at you up all bright and early” Natasha nudged me a little as she walked by. “Ha yea I wanted to make a good impression."

 

 

She waved her hand shooing my comment away. “Y/N you don’t have to do anything to impress us. Especially not me I already like you a lot.”

 

 

“I second that.” Wanda chimed in from behind her coffee cup.

 

 

“Third.” Sam raised his hand smiling at me. I smiled back. “Ahh, Fourth.” Steve stretched as he sat in the seat next to me. 

 

 

His plate was loaded with healthy protein filled foods. I took a bite of my grapefruit. “Wow, are you really gonna eat all that?” Steve snickered while starting to eat his food.

 

 

“Yea, I am. This body needs fuel same as everyone else.”

 

 

“True, true. Especially for all your…extracurricular activities huh?” I winked nudging him with my elbow a bit.

 

 

Everyone except Steve bursts out into a fit of laughs. 

 

He had a confused look on his face. 

 

“You mean like on missions, right?” That’s just made us laugh even harder. 

 

“No Steve I mean…you know what never mind. You enjoy your breakfast.” I gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

 

 

Natasha was sitting across from us eating a bran muffin.

 

“Remember earlier when I said I liked you, I lied I meant I love you.” We high fived and began having meaningless girl talk.

 

 

A few moments later Bucky walked in he gave the room a general “Good morning” and made himself some food. He sat next to Steve. They started going over my training regime for the day. After everyone had there breakfast we all headed to the training rooms. We stretched and got right to it. Steve my first trainer for the day. He had a clip board and a timer ready to record all my results. 

 

 

“So, Y/N the first thing we’re gonna do is see that kind of physical condition you’re in right now and go from there. I nodded. 

 

“So, I want you to run a mile for me, that’s gonna be four times around the track. Can you do that for me?” I took a deep breath thinking what did I get myself into.

 

 

I took a deep breath and went to the Steve had shown to me. He yelled across to me. “Ready?”

 

I yelled back “Yea!”

 

 

“Okay on the count of three. One, two, three.” I took off running, a light jog at first gradually running faster and faster. My body started to feel hot and tingly, just like it did the night before and before I knew it I finished my fourth lap. I was barely out of breath which was both shocking and exciting. Jogged over to where the rest of the group was. When I got to them they all had looks of shock and or confusion on their faces. “Why are you guys looking at me like that?” I asked partially not wanting to know. Sam broke the silence.

 

 

“You just beat both their records girl!”

 

 

“Who’s?”

 

 

“Them.” Sam took a step back not wanting to be seen he pointed to Steve and Bucky.

 

Continued in Pt.4 Coming soon…


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve let go of the events that happened with Bucky and began your first day of training with Steve only to find out that you’re currently in better physical condition than anyone on the team. Tony figures out how you managed to become so strong so fast.

“Them.” Sam took a step back not wanting to be seen he pointed to Steve and Bucky.

 

My eyes widened in astonishment. “Maybe the timers broken?” Wanda shrugged her shoulders.

 

“The reading is accurate.” I flinched. I had forgotten about Tony’s AI companion Friday.

 

 

“Ooooooh!” Sam was dancing, mocking Steve and Bucky reveling in the fact that someone was better than them at something. Steve smirked and led me over to the machines. Everyone else followed behind not wanting to miss a thing. We got to the bench press which didn’t require actual weights it was just a bar that change density based on the weight you enter. I’m sure it’s something Tony invented. I got in position under the bar gripping it in my hands waiting for Steve to give me instructions.

 

“Ok Y/N I’m going to start of easy then gradually increase the weight.” I heard Bucky snicker behind me in amusement and my blood started to boil.

 

Who does he think he is? You think this is funny I’ll show you funny. I thought to myself. 

 

 

I nodded giving Steve the signal. He turned the nod on the holo screen increasing the weight. 

 

 

“It’s too light make it heavier.” My words came out as more of a command than a statement. Steve turned the nod some more. I felt the bar become denser but it still wasn’t challenging me.

 

“More.”

 

Steve looked down at me with a questioning look on his face.

 

“Come on Steve I feel like I’m holding a pool noodle.”

 

He turned the nob again twice this time. The room was very quiet now as if everyone was holding their breath waiting to see when I would hit my limit. 

 

“I’m still good” 

 

A smirk working its way onto my face.

 

“Let me do it.” Bucky came up from behind Steve. He placed his metal hand underneath the bar to spot me while his other hand turned the nod four times. Now the bar was a lot heavier. I held it there for a moment before I lowered it to my chest and pushed it up again. I did this ten times before I placed the bar back on the rack. I sat up and turned to see Sam dancing again and I knew what that meant. Natasha sat beside me looking me up and down. 

 

“How?” She asked shaking her head.

 

 

“Honestly I don’t know”

 

 

“I do.” Tony said over the intercoms scaring us all. “All of you come to the lab now please.”

 

When we got to the lab Tony had a grin on his face like he knew something we didn’t, which he kind of did. He walked over, took my hand and placed this weird bracelet on my wrist that beeped then he took it off. He read something off the screen.

 

 

“I KNEW IT!” He clasped his hands in victory.

 

 

Steve scratched the back of his head. “Care to share what exactly is it that you knew?”

 

“Oh yea.” Tony stated pacing.

 

 

“Well I saw the readings that Friday took from Y/N’s performance earlier and I had my suspicions but I needed to be sure and now I am.

 

 

” Tony took a step closer to me a smirk on his face. 

 

 

“You fed on someone didn’t you? However, what I don’t know is who?”

 

He walked a circle around me looking up and down analyzing my body. I shook my head and opened my mouth to tell him no but then a remembered what happened last night. The pink smoke like cloak, how I felt, my phone. Then I knew.

 

 

“What’s this?” 

 

Tony tugged at the material of my hoodie pulling it off my neck.

 

 

“Is this a h-” I pulled away from him covering my neck again.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“This is conformation that you did in fact feed on someone.” 

 

 

Tony looked at me with a smirk. He knew what it was.

 

 

“That’s why you’re so strong.”

 

Wanda inched closer to me reaching for my hand. I pulled away. 

 

 

“uh uh nope don’t try any of that…” I wiggled my hand in the air. “Witchy stuff on me.”

 

 

“Y/N our powers are similar I won’t hurt you.” 

 

In truth, I wasn’t afraid of her powers at all I just didn’t want them finding out that Bucky was the one I fed off of. Plus, he didn’t remember it so if they started asking him questions that would be it.

 

“Come on Y/N let her try to help you it couldn’t hurt.” I glared at Steve for encouraging the idea. 

 

I started to feel overwhelmed. There were to many people talking at the same time. I started feeling like a could breath, I felt hot and tingly this time even more intense than the others.

 

“Y/N are you ok?”

 

Steve started to take a step towards but he stopped mid step his eyes wide. I noticed everyone taking a consecutive step away from me. I lifted my hands to my eyes and there it was, I was cover by this cloak again.

 

 

“What is that!?” 

 

Sam asked Tony still backing away from me. 

 

“I’m not sure. Could be some type of energy field? Does it hurt Y/N?”

 

 

I shook my head. “No, it doesn’t hurt. It is hot though and tingly.

 

“Has this happened before?”

 

 

I thought about lying but if I was ever going to understand these powers I had to tell the truth about this part at least.

 

“Yea…last night but it went away so I didn’t think much of it.” 

 

Tony seemed to relax a little when he knew It would go away. 

 

 

“Ok, what happened last night right before you went all my little pony magic?” 

 

I rolled my eyes at him. 

 

“What? Pepper had a niece who loved that show.” 

 

This is where I knew I had to lie. 

 

“I left for a while last night to see a friend of mine. You know to tell him that I’d be gone for a while. Things happened.” I looked down fidgeting with my fingers. Tony raised an eyebrow. “Things?” 

 

I sighed. “We messed around a bit ok.” 

 

 

heard some snickers and coughs coming from the rest of the group.

 

“Were all adults here.” 

 

I snapped at them. By this time, the cloak had absorbed back into my skin. Tony walked over to me again. 

 

“Well that’s who you fed on. Unintentionally of course. You fed of those feelings and now you’re all juiced up.”

 

“That makes sense I guess”

 

“Y/N I want you to stay here for a while. I need to run some more tests. The rest of you out. Go do whatever you do when I’m not around.” 

 

Everyone filed out waving and saying bye. Steve gave me a sympathetic look before the door closed behind him.

 

After spending hours being poked and prodded by Tony it was a relief to finally be free. I took the elevator down to the living quarters and while walking down the hallway I hear…Celine Dion? I walked a little further to find the noise was coming from Steve’s room. I have to see what this is about. I thought to myself as I knocked the door. The music stopped and the doors slide open. Steve was standing there in his night clothes. He seemed a bit startled. 

 

“Y/N, Hey I see Tony finally let you go.”

 

“Yea. Why did I just hear Celine Dion blasting in here a second ago?” 

 

I stepped under his arm walking into his sitting room. I saw Titanic paused on the television. I turned to him laughing. 

 

“Really Steve you’re in here watching Titanic alone?” He walked over scratching his head in embarrassment. 

 

“Yea. Wanda told me it was a good movie and that if I ever wanted to have a girlfriend I better get used to watching it.”

 

“Not gonna lie this is one of my favorites.”

 

“You’re more than welcome to watch it with me if you want to that is?”

 

“Yea. Sure” 

 

Steve sat back down on the couch and pressed play. I pulled my hoodie over my head so I could be more comfortable and it was getting pretty hot under there. I sat with my legs crossed and grabbed one of the beers on the coffee table. After a couple of minutes, I went to bathroom to grab some tissues. Steve looked at me in confusion.

 

“Trust me.” I laughed and went back to the movie.

 

Somehow through the duration of the movie Steve and I ended up in the middle of the couch together. The credits began, I wiped my tears away with my tissue. I heard a sniffle and looked up to see Steve all teary eyed. I couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Are you laughing at me?” I fell over laughing my head resting on his chest.

 

“Really, Y/N?” He said chuckling. I grabbed another tissue from the table and dabbed the tears from his eyes.

 

“Awwww Steve I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing because you’re so cute. Most guys wouldn’t show their emotions like this.”

 

He looked deep into my eyes and suddenly the world disappeared around me and it was just Steve and me. I felt him leaning in and I knew I should stop him but I was frozen. When his lips touched, mine they were soft and gentle. His strong arms wrapped around me pulling in closer to his body. He kissed me like this might be the last kiss he’d ever have. I melted in his arms. He pulled away abruptly getting off the couch and taking a few steps.

 

“I’m so sorry Y/N. I – I shouldn’t have done that I don’t know why I did that. I was stupid.” 

 

He rubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. 

 

“I know you don’t feel that way about me but….” 

 

He stalled for a moment trying to find the right words to say. 

 

“I’m supposed to be this hero, this great soldier and you know what my first thought was when I saw you that day… I thought this is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and I held onto your hand for as long as I could because I was scared you were going to leave and I’d never seen you again.” 

 

I wanted to say something but I was still reeling from his kiss and now he’s saying all this.

 

 

“Now you’re here and I can’t stop thinking about you no matter what I do. What I’m trying to say is…I like you Y/N.” 

 

He let out a heavy sigh like a weight had been lifted form his shoulders. He stood there waiting for my response. I didn’t know what to say all this was happening too fast for me first the thing with Bucky now this. I just sat there unable to speak. He shook his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m gonna go down to the gym for a while. Stay here as long as you like.

 

” I could see the hurt on his face and yet he still left the room with a smile. “What just happened?” I said to myself alone in the dark.

 

In the two weeks that followed I had gone through extensive combat and weapons training. My skills were better but no where near what they needed to be. My powers were more in check now. Tony figured out that they were mostly triggered by arousal or large amounts of anxiety. No one knew that I had fed on Bucky, hell he didn’t even know. Steve and I had become closer as friends, there isn’t any awkwardness after our kiss and his confession of feelings. He still treats me the way he did when I first arrived. I want to tell him that I like him too but how can you tell someone you like them when you like other people at the same time. 

 

Today I had combat training with Bucky and I wasn’t looking forward to it. Up until this point all my hand to hand combat training was with Natasha and Steve, Bucky was all about the weapons. I guess today they want me to go up against someone who wouldn’t take it easy on me. I went to the training rooms and stretched on the mat.

 

Bucky stalked in wearing his full tactical gear. I threw my hands up. 

 

“Oh, come on you can’t be serious? How am supposed to stand a chance against that?”

 

I said pointing to him.

 

“Y/N, you’ve got to learn how to fight people wearing this kind of stuff. Sometimes you’re gonna be out and get ambushed randomly by trained professionals and they don’t care if you’re not prepared."

 

I sighed knowing he was right. He got onto the mat with me and took his stance. 

 

“You ready?” 

 

He asked with a smirk on his face. I nodded and he came at me. I managed to dodge most of his punches, he caught me few times to the body but I was juiced up on the feelings I had fed on earlier in the week so he wasn’t doing much damage. I tried to throw a few of my own and failed. He caught my fist in his metal hand spinning me around into a choke hold. I could feel his metal arm tightening like a snake around my neck. The feel of the cold metal made my body shiver. I could feel my thoughts drifting back to the armory but I couldn’t let myself be distracted. I gripped his hand using all my strength to pull it from my neck. My free hand went to grab his neck, I used his own weight to throw him to the matt. I quickly dropped down pinning his hands to the floor with my knees and before I knew what I was doing my hands were on his neck. I watched as his eyes began to blink rapidly. I immediately let go not wanting him to go unconscious. I left my knees on his hands because this could still be a trick to overpower me. After a moment, he stared up at me grinning.

 

“Damn Y/N. You didn’t have to do all this you know?

 

“What do you mean of course I did you’re not an easy man to take down.”

 

“Baby doll, if you wanted to sit on my face all you had to do was ask” He said biting his lip.

 

I rolled my eyes, slapping him in the chest as I adjusted myself to sit next to him on the mat. 

 

“Ouch!” 

 

He held his chest in pain. 

 

 

“Bucky stop kidding around I need to train so I can be better for missions!” 

 

 

I whined. He placed his flesh hand on my leg sliding it up my thigh. I bit my lip, I wanted him to touch me more but I knew this wasn’t the time. I put hand on his, stopping it an inch away from where we both wanted it to be.

 

 

His metal hand darted to my neck. He swung his leg over me pushing me down to the mat. 

 

“I knew it was a trick!”

 

I spat out at him. 

 

He chuckled 

 

“Why so mad doll?"

 

He asked lowering his face to mine. 

 

“I remember the last time this hand was around your neck, you loved it.” 

 

 

He kissed me rough and passionately biting my lip a little. He released my neck and stood up offering me his hand. He pulled me up with ease. Once I was on my feet I punched him in the gut. He keeled over holding his stomach. 

 

“Y/N, you have to stop hitting me.”

 

“You remember you jerk!”

 

Continued on Pt.5 Coming Soon….


End file.
